Visual indicators operable to provide a person with information concerning the level of bulk materials in bins and tanks are known in the art. L. W. Johnson and T. C. Johnson in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,799,383; 4,829,820; and 5,088,323 disclose visual indicators that provide positive ON and OFF visual information of the level of granular or liquid materials stored in bins, tanks, and containers.